Cuéntame tus secretos
by Ferny Dust
Summary: ¿Quién era en realidad InuYasha Taisho? Aquel misterioso hombre de mirada ambarina parecía un príncipe sacado de los mejores best-sellers y no obstante se comportaba como el amante perfecto… *Lemon*
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen: **¿Quién era en realidad InuYasha Taisho? Aquel misterioso hombre de mirada ambarina parecía un príncipe sacado de los mejores best-sellers y no obstante se comportaba como el amante perfecto…

**Aclaración: **Este FanFic es Lemon. Tiene un alto contenido en descripciones gráficas; así que no es recomendable para todo el público.

**Cuéntame tus secretos  
**_Uno_

A Kagome no le gustaban aquel tipo de fiestas. Demasiadas formalidades, demasiados risos forzados, demasiadas personas. Kagome se consideraba inmune a ellos, y a los sueños hecho realidad. Estaba allí en aquel momento porque dos meses antes decidió enviar un pequeño texto que había escrito cuando todavía era una adolescente. Como a la editora le gustó tanto, decidieron incluir eso en la fiesta. Y ahora debería aguardar el momento en que saldría la votación final. Antes de salir de casa, se dijo que solo marcaria presencia y tan pronto como pudiera se marcharía a casa.

Más decidió deslumbrar a todos los hombres presentes.

Se maquilló cuidadosamente delante del espejo, con delicada atención, como si estuviese pintando un auto retrato. Vistió un vestido de terciopelo negro que mejor le dibujaba las curvas de su cuerpo, con un perturbador escote en "v" en la frente (que parecía prometer el infiero u la gloria) y que caía hacia tras con una abertura que mostraba sus hombros sinuosos. Completo el toilette con unos guantes negros, uno collar y unos pendientes de diamantes.

Suportó como pudo los típicos personajes de un mundo cultural, y en cuanto surgió la oportunidad, se dirigió a la mesa que le habían destinado. Compartió la refección con otros doce invitados. Por suerte, apenas sintió necesidad de hablar con dos personas, una mujer de mediana edad con la que había simpatizado casi que inmediatamente y un crítico de conocida insipidez. Cuando terminó, se disculpó ante los demás y al levantarse atrajo las miradas de muchos de los hombres que allí estaban.

Kagome tuvo la impresión que muchas de esas miradas no eran de hombres solteros, sino más bien el contrario, pues también sentía miradas desprecio en su dirección.

No queriendo más ser el centro de las atenciones siguió caminando en dirección a la salida del comedor. Un fotógrafo, que había contratado exclusivamente para aquella ocasión, le quitó una foto a la maravillosa espalda que se alejaba con unos cabellos tan oscuros como la noche pensando en lo bien que quedaría como wallpaper en el portátil que solía usar para trabajar.

Al salir, se dirigió a una cabina telefónica en el bar del hotel. Quería hablar con su madre y decirle que ya se iba; pero antes se encontró con un hombre alto, muy bien vestido, que hablaba por el celular. Hacía gestos de asentimiento que se tornaran más acentuados al verla aparecer. El hombre la miró descaradamente, deteniendo inclusive sobre sus senos salientes que el vestido realzaba.

— ¡Que belleza! — Dijo el hombre mirando fijamente, bebiendo de los labios de Kagome con sus decididos ojos dorados lánguidos, de aguas mansamente paradas.

Kagome se ruborizó. Sentía como si la estuviese desnudando con la mirada. Eso la dejó un poco nerviosa y se inclinó sobre el auricular del teléfono para ocultar su confusión. Procuró monedas en su bolso, pero las que encontró eran demasiado pequeñas. Se irritó. Fue entonces cuando sintió la respiración de alguien detrás diciéndole en un murmullo:

— Creo que tengo lo que necesita.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se tropezó con unos ojos ambarinos, fijos, duros, fascinantes. Las palabras susurradas provocaron un hormiguero en su piel.

— Tenga. La espero en aquella mesa.

Aturdida, mal reaccionó para evitar que el celular le cayese de las manos y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

Siempre había odiado aquellos aparatos. Jamás le gusto la sensación de sentir localizable; prefería la sensación de ser libre. No obstante, reconoció que podrían revelarse bastante útiles en algunas ocasiones.

Habló con su madre. Para tranquilizarla, ya que no era el tipo de madre que le gustaba ver a su hija fuera de casa mucho tiempo, le dijo que volvería en cuanto pudiera.

El hombre la esperaba en la mesa que indicó, observándola. Parecía un tipo duro, muy duro y solitario. Sus facciones marmóreas eran inescrutables, era parco en palabas y gestos. Semblante impasible, mirada helada y directa, Kagome pudo sentir sus ojos recorriendo sus hombros, como le acariciaba los senos, como se deslizaban por su cintura y resbalaban por sus piernas.

Empezó a sentir mucho calor.

Cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde el hombre miraba, sintió su sexo húmedo, como si millares de lenguas de duendes minúsculos estuvieran lambiendo y chupando los pedacitos de su piel.

Kagome no conseguía entender lo que le estaba sucediendo, se limitaba a dejarse llevar y la única cosa en que pensó fue en dar libertad a su cuerpo. Para apagar su constreñimiento, sorbió un poco de agua.

Él no dejaba de mirarla con su mirada impasible mientras fumaba. Kagome poso el vaso. Él pego en el vaso de ella, lo giró hasta quedar justo en frente de sus labios la bordo del vaso donde había estado suyos, la miro fijamente y bebió sin desviar los ojos de ella.

Kagome sintió como un escalofrío recorrer su piel.

— Estoy jugando a la caza al tesoro. — Dijo lambiéndole el cuello con los ojos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Se necesitan dos para buscar el tesoro. Durante la cena, mi grupo y yo empezamos a jugar. Y hay que ser en pareja. ¿Te apetece jugar conmigo?

Kagome sintió un súbito ataque de pánico.

— Tengo que marcharme. — Dijo, levantándose.

Él la agarró por la muñeca.

— Ven… Ayúdame a buscarlo. — Insistió él.

La firmeza de su mano, aquel primer contacto la desarmó. Él se levanto también y la agarró por la cintura. Aquel brazo, aquella mano en su cintura derrotaron cualquier posible resistencia de Kagome.

Se dejó llevar.

Él la condujo hasta su coche, y abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar. Coloco sus manos en su espalda, al que Kagome reaccionó con un calofrío. Cuando él entró, dirigió su mano hacia la nuca de Kagome y aproximo sus labios de los de ella, que se abrieron ligeramente. Con expectativa.

El beso fue eléctrico, voraz, de duración insondable para Kagome, pero cuando termino, él mantuvo su mano en su nuca. Kagome hizo el primer gesto por voluntad propia y agarrándole una de sus manos, chupó el dedo indicador. Él se quedó quieto, mirándola. Después le ofreció la otra mano, y Kagome lambió uno a uno sus dedos.

Él besó, lambió delicadamente el cuello de Kagome. Hizo desaparecer los dedos húmedos en el escote, apretando el pezón erecto haciéndolo girar.

Kagome sintió su primer orgasmo.

Implacable, no le dio treguas. La misma mano bajó un poco más y introduzco lentamente un dedo en el húmedo sexo, y lo movimiento hacia frente y hacia tras, hacia riba y hacia abajo. Kagome suspiró otra vez y dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

Él retiró el dedo y lo olió.

— Eres una buena chica, Kagome.

Kagome se limitó a sentir los últimos restos de placer y a dejarse embalar por el va y viene del coche. La escena se impuso en su miente y le preguntó:

— ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

— Me llamo InuYasha Taisho. — Le dijo, sin responder a la pregunta. — Sabía que te iba a encantar el juego…

Puso el coche en marcha.

Kagome procuró tocarlo, colocó su mano sobre su miembro duro y erecto, pero él la apartó suavemente. Excitada, quiso abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones, pero volvió a apartarla.

Llegaron a una enorme y elegante vivienda.

Dejaron el coche delante de la puerta de la casa. Kagome salió y recompuso su vestido. Siguió a InuYasha hasta la entrada de la casa, en cuya recepción había un espeso tapete rojo. Kagome no pudo esperar más, agarró a Inuyasha y quiso besarlo, pero él no la dejó.

— Espera, ten un poco de paciencia. — Respondió él.

La seguro por los brazos e inclinó su cabeza para chupar los senos a través del vestido. El pezón se irguió de inmediato, y él lo mordisqueo. Apartó la ropa y continuo a morder insistentemente un pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro.

— ¿Te gusta verdad?

Kagome estaba en su límite.

— Poséeme, InuYasha. ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no aguanto más!

Él ignoró su impaciencia. La desnudó lentamente.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. — Respondió él, acostándola en el suelo. La carne endureció, los huesos amollecieron.

InuYasha poso sus labios y la exigente lengua en los labios del sexo de Kagome mientras sus manos acariciaban sus túrgidos senos. Se dio cuenta en como su sexo ondulaba la boca de InuYasha y en cómo se demoraba allí, extasiándose, recreándose. Ella sintió entonces como una explosión en su interior. Perdió la noción de las cosas, la casa parecía dar vueltas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

InuYasha la lambía sin descanso. Sentía como si allí estuviesen concentrando todas las partes de su cuerpo capaces de experimentar placer. InuYasha fue desflorando orgasmo como pétalos de rosa en Kagome. Nunca sintió un orgasmo final tan salvaje.

Entonces, él penetró en aquel cuerpo recientemente conquistado y Kagome sollozo porque de manera increíble un placer aún más arrasador se apoderó de ella, y tuvo una cadena de orgasmos imparable que la aniquiló. Con un grito agónico, quedo exhausta sobre el tapete rojo, inerte, sin aliento. Aún tuvo tiempo de oírlo decir:

— La caza al tesoro ha terminado…

**

* * *

**

Puede terminar así, u puedo seguir con la historia – que ya está terminada. Todo depende de los reviews…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Resumen:** ¿Quién era en realidad InuYasha Taisho? Aquel misterioso hombre de mirada ambarina parecía un príncipe sacado de los mejores best-sellers y no obstante se comportaba como el amante perfecto…

**Aclaración:** Este FanFic es Lemon. Tiene un alto contenido en descripciones gráficas; así que no es recomendable para todo el público.

**Cuéntame tus secretos  
**_Dos  
_

Kagome no conseguía entender lo que le había ocurrido. Las manos de InuYasha, su fuerza irresistible, sus ojos despiadados la habían subyugado de manera hechizante. Salió de la casa de InuYasha aún envuelta en una nube de irrealidad, atemorizada con el arrebatamiento irreprimible que había sentido. Se marchó siendo todavía madrugada, sin dejar un número de teléfono, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su intimidad.

Cuando metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se encontró con una hoja de papel doblado en forma de cisne. Lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo había llegado allí. Se dio cuenta de que tenía cualquier cosa escrita, pero no conseguía leer lo que decía. Tuvo que desdoblarlo. Las líneas dibujadas decían: _Enredarme en tu cuerpo como hierbas de una trepadera y besar tu piel como en la flor que mis labios se convierten…_

Kagome lo leyó dos veces para entender todo el sentido de aquel pequeño texto. La sensación de irrealidad no la abandonada. Los puntos suspensivos indicaban continuidad. Parecía un poema inacabado. En diagonal, aparecía una especie de dedicatoria: _Con, por, parar, de y para Kagome._

Era una forma enigmática de terminar aquella extraña nota.

Sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a quemar, tuvo que admitir para sí misma que todo cuanto él decía, todo cuando hacía era sumamente excitante. Volvió a recordar la primera vez que InuYasha la tocó, y como sintió la pasión explotar dentro de ella. Fue un sentimiento tan abrumador y ciego que la hizo olvidar incluso de la buena educación que su madre le habría enseñado desde niña.

InuYasha despertaba un lado de sí misma que no conocía. O quizás si conocía y simplemente se negaba a hacerle caso. Recodó a Kouga, sus besos y descubrió que no sentía nada. Que jamás sintió nada cuando él la tocaba, ni siquiera una insignificante chispa cuando la besaba.

Pero cuando InuYasha la besaba… Cuando sentía esos varoniles labios, se sentía muy sexy. Femenina. Capaz de hacer lo que fuera, en cualquier sitio. Era una visión muy impresionante de sí misma, pues jamás se atrevió a pensar que fuera _ese_ tipo de mujer…

Su celular empezó a tocar. Sin dejar el poema, y aún intrigada atendió la llamada.

— Kagome… — Dijo la voz.

Le costó algún tiempo reconocer de quien era la voz. Era de InuYasha Taisho.

— Kagome… — Insistió.

— Si, si… Soy yo. — Respondió, aunque le costó un poco responder pues se había quedado sin aliento.

— Kagome, te quiero. — Dijo la voz en un murmullo. Kagome no contesto. — Nos volveremos a ver.

Y colgó.

**

* * *

**

Cuando Kagome llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, pues sus pies empezaban a dolerle de tanto caminar. Decidió tomar una ducha para quitar el maquillaje y relajar un poco. En el pequeño microondas que había en la cocina puso a calentar un poco de leche.

Bebería algo caliente antes de acostarse.

Al terminar de ducharse y vestir su pijama, fue a la cocina buscar su vaso con leche y caminó de regresó a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama, donde había un pequeño portátil que solía usar para escribir. Bebió un poco y colocoó el vaso en la mesilla que había al lado de cama.

Empezó a escribir.

_Aquí estamos los dos solos. Uno delate del otro. Nerviosos, pero decididos. Sabemos que cualquier inexperiencia será supera con ventaja por nuestro amor. Sonrío, te digo y tus ojos lo hacen por tus labios; me hablas y tu silencio lo hace por tu voz. Quiéreme, te suplico, y despeja tu mirada en la mía, haciéndolo. Y me abrazas._

_Ejecutamos despacio cada gesto, con temor de que nos engañemos, para dilatar el tiempo y saborear el instante, cincelándolo en la lengua. Tu respiración me llega cada vez más agitada a medida qué me vas desnudando. Lentamente nos despojamos de las ropas y nos preparamos para cometer un acto milagroso de confluir en una vida como si la aprisionásemos. Nos detenemos en cada caricia para necesitar el sentido del otro, para no permitir callar hasta el más profundo y transcender los cuerpos. Dejamos que las bocas se beban, que las carnes de los labios se choquen, que las lenguas enloquecidas se enreden, que las comisuras se estiren en su avidez por tragar. Amollecen los huesos, se endurece la carne. Las pieles se erizan de deseo que terminan sumergiéndose la una en la otra. La busca termina en la unión aún torpe pero cierta._

_Abandonados los cuerpos a sí mismos, empezamos a derramar el uno sobre el otro. El placer emergente vence las pálpebras. Empieza el rozar de los hilos del alma, el ondular del cosmos, el vaivén de los océanos abisales. El sol se pone, es tempestad y noche, relámpagos cortantes irrumpen el negrumo, rayos se clavan en la columna dorsal, la miente se diluye en el choque, cada vez más lejana en la oscuridad. Los ojos se abren ligeramente mientras llueve con mucha fuerza y dulzura y se expanden, amontonándose nubes de paz que navegan hasta el horizonte, donde mueren. Cuando caímos en nuestros cuerpos, ya está. Tú me leíste, yo te escribí. Creamos un hijo, un amor, el cuento._

Cuando terminó de escribir, decidió que llamaría a su pequeño cuento "Primera Vez". Sonrió, pues sabia cual era la razón de ese escrito. Guardó el escrito en un pequeño archivo que había creado en su desktop y apagó el portátil. Después activó el despertador en su celular, apago el candelabro que había en la mesilla y se preparo para dormir.

Adormeció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**

* * *

**

Tres días más tarde, Kagome recibió una pequeña caja de color rojo. La abrió. Dentro había una rosa de papel, también con algo escrito. La desdobló y leyó su contenido:

_Acariciemos el otro cuello, caíamos en nuestras bocas, se irgue un pezón y se besa la glande, se lambe por debajo de un seno y las curvas, se respira sobre el sexo, se sobre pesan los testículos, se bebe el botón de la rosa, se empuja un columpio cada vez más rápido, que la fuerza centrifuga deshaga nuestro equilibrio, irgamos catedrales de placer para que así nos desmoronemos. Sobre el macío terciopelo agonizaremos de placer, sonrientes, nos dejamos morir en pequeñas muertes._

¿Quién era aquel hombre? Esa pregunta la perseguía constantemente. No solo parecía ser el amante perfecto, sino que aparte parecía haber algo majestuoso en él. Como aquellos príncipes que solía leer los romances de librería. Era un nato con las palabras, sabía lo que decir y más aún: como decirlo.

Se preguntó si no sería alguna reencarnación de algún dios pagan, pues parecía que había nacido para seducir las mujeres.

Kagome mordió su lengua. ¡Y como la había seducido la otra noche!

**

* * *

**

InuYasha la llamaba todos los días. Ahora, Kagome se encontraba en época de descanso. Decidió pedir unas pequeñas vacaciones en su trabajo y estaba aprovechando su tiempo libre para descansar. Se dedicaba a disfrutar de todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que le encantaban. Una de ellas, y no menos importantes que las demás, era caminar. Así que al despertarse por la mañana decidió vestir la ropa más deportiva que tenía y se echó a correr.

Cuando llegó a casa, agotada, su celular empezó a sonar. Atendió.

— Hola, cariño.

— ¡InuYasha! - Exclamó sorprendida. — ¿Cómo estás?

Como siempre, InuYasha no contestó. En vez de eso, le lanzó una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo estás tú?

— Bien.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado llamando toda la mañana…

— Yo… Yo he oído a correr un poco. Me gusta el ejercicio físico.

— No he dejado de pensar en ti. En volver a verte. En volver a hacerte el amor.

Kagome sintió como sus piernas empezaba a temblar de pronto. Una humedad se concentró en su sexo, sus senos se endurecieron y en el tipo se pondría visualizar dos pequeños puntos duros e erectos. Mordió la lengua para no gemir. ¡Incluso hablando por teléfono tenía una voz sexy!

— ¿Estás excitada verdad? — Le preguntó él de repente. — Dímelo. Quiero escucharlo.

— Yo… — Se sonrojó, pues tuvo la sensación de que con o sin respuesta de igual forma él sabía en qué estado se encontraba su cuerpo. — ¿No es el sexo por teléfono algo ilegal?

— Cariño, si supieras la cantidad de cosas ilegales que quiero hacerte ahora mismo, echarías a correr como un alma que lleva el diablo.

Kagome deseó francamente decirle que él cumpliera con aquella promesa, que le hiciera todas aquellas cosas ilegales que estaba insinuando. De repente se le antojó que habían cruzado una línea que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza cruz-arla si estuviera con otro hombre. Pero estamos hablando de InuYasha, e InuYasha Taisho era un hombre _muy_ especial.

— Si te digo que estoy muy excitada en este momento, ¿qué harás? ¿Me seducirás? Dime que me harás…

Escuchó como de repente él gruñía y después de un silencio que la turbó más que cualquier otra cosa, escucho un ruido sordo al otro lado de la línea. Con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, se preguntó si él no se estaría tocando.

Al cabo de rato, InuYasha le habló.

— ¿Qué te parece la idea de almorzar conmigo?—- Bueno…

Quería decirle que no. Después de las cosas que le dijo, tenía miedo por como él reaccionaría cuando estuviesen juntos. ¡Se había comportado como una autentica mujerzuela! Y lo peor de todo es que no se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Lo cierto es que se sentía muy halagada por despertar tanta pasión en hombre, y admitió para sí misma que quería aprovechar al máximo cada minuto que podía estar con él.

Le contestó que aceptaba almorzar con él, y después que InuYasha le indicara donde almorzarían, colgó.

Pasando las palmas de su mano por sus mejillas se preguntó si no estaría enamorándose de un hombre cuya única informaciónque sabía de él era su nombre.

**

* * *

**

La invitó a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante oculto en las montañas, junto a un barranco, de donde se podría ver la extensión de viñedos. La comida estaba excelente, pero InuYasha no quería esperar por la sobremesa.

— La sobremesa está en mi casa. En realidad, tu eres mi sobremesa.

Y no hubo ninguna parte de la piel de Kagome que no haya sido bebida, sorbida y comida. Se demoró sobretodo en sus senos, que bebió con ferocidad, como si fuese líquidos; y después en su sexo que se deshacía en la boca de aquel hombre. El éxtasis volvió a dejarla desbastada, exánime, sin fuerzas para se levantar del tapete.

¿Porqué siempre se acostaban en aquel tapete rojo donde la piel de Kagome se destacaba tanto? Y allí se quedó extendida hasta que él aproximó su miembro de los labios de Kagome y la obligó a abrir sus labios para que pudiera meterlo en la boca.

La lengua de Kagome empezó a jugar con su miembro, girando alrededor de él, mojándolo con su saliva. Sus labios presionaron su miembro y en movimientos de arriba abajo empezó a moverlos por su extensión, dando una especial atención a la cabeza de su miembro colocando la punta de su lengua en aquel líquido blanco que salía de vez en cuando.

Se quedó abrumada por la expresión de él, por sus gemidos, por la forma sensual en que decía su nombre. Mientras él se movía sobre su boca, Kagome agarró sus testículos y arrastró sus uñas en ellos. En ese instante, InuYasha tuvo un violento orgasmo que la obligó a tragarse cada gotita de su semilla.

Quizá fue ese pequeño acto de maldad por parte de Kagome, u porque él estaba enfebrecido por el deseo, pero lo cierto es que al cabo de unos minutos, InuYasha la obligó a quedar en la posición de cuatro. Posicionando se detrás de ella, Kagome siseó cuando sintió los dedos de InuYasha correr por sus muslos hasta atrapar su feminidad. Sintió como uno de sus dedos deslizaban hacia dentro de su sexo, y como besaba su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído que dijera su nombre.

— Inu… ¡Ah!

— Di mi nombre o me detendré.

— ¡InuYasha!

Ella no quería que se detuviera. Quería que la tocara. Quería escuchar su voz, quería sentirlo tan enterrado dentro suyo que no supiera donde terminaba ella y donde empezaba él.

Colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos que estaba extendidas en el suelo, porque cuándo el dedo de InuYasha empezó a mover dentro suyo se sintió mareada de deseo. Mordió la lengua para no gemir cuando sintió como él metía otro dedo dentro de su sexo.

La mano que tenía libre empezó a acariciar unos de sus senos, torciendo sus pezones. Algunos minutos más tarde, esa misma mano se fue a su vientre y la obligó a erguirse hasta que su espalda estuviera completamente pegada a su pecho. Cuando le arrancó un orgasmo que la debilitó por completo, la poseyó con pasión apenas contenida. Sus embestidas eran salvajes y posesivas, como si él la quisiera marcar de alguna forma.

Aquel día, InuYasha no la dejó escapar.

Kagome tuve que cancelar todos sus compromisos, porque durante horas estuvieran haciendo el amor. InuYasha nunca se satisfacía lo suficiente y Kagome se sentía hechizada por la pasión irrefrenable que la hacía gozar como nunca había ocurrido antes. Experimentaron todo tipo de posiciones, incluso aquellas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Y todas obligatoriamente incluían aquel tapete rojo.

Descubrió placer en sitios insospechables de su cuerpo que Inuyasha parecía conocer mejor que ella misma.

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Un poco picante, ¿verdad? Los secretos de InuYasha se irán desvelar por a poco a medida que la historia vaya avanzando.

Estoy muy contante con a la cantidad de reviews recibidos en el primer capítulo. No esperaba tantos, y lo cierto es que fueron ellos la razón de mi actualización. Así que ya saben: mientras más reviews reciba, más rápidas serán mis actualizaciones.

Gracias Darkirie, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Virginia260, XxDark-lalaxX, Hakudoshi, Ryomahellsing, Arii, Angela, Katys Camui, Paulaa y Syuuki06 por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.


End file.
